A Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) technology is used to virtualize one computer into multiple virtual logical computers, that is, virtual machines (VM). With the aid of a virtualization technology of information technology (IT), the NFV technology allows many types of network devices to use a same industry standard. For example, service, switching, storage, and the like may be deployed in a data center or on a network node. In the NFV technology, various network functions can be implemented in a manner of software, can run on a server of the industry standard, and can be further migrated, instantiated, redeployed, or the like according to a requirement. In addition, a virtualized network function (VNF) can be generated without a need to install a new device. Multiple VNFs may implement a network service (NS).
A network service descriptor (NSD) is a template used by a manufacturer to deploy a network service. One NSD includes multiple virtualized network function descriptors (VNFD) and multiple deployment flavors. The VNFD is a template used by the manufacturer to deploy a virtualized network function. One VNFD may be used for instantiation to obtain multiple VNFs according to different deployment flavors, or one VNFD may be used for instantiation to obtain multiple VNFs according to a same deployment flavor.
An NS instantiation process is as follows. An operations support system (OSS) requests a network functions virtualization orchestrator (NFVO) to instantiate an NS according to a designated NSD. When receiving the request, the NFVO searches for the designated NSD, analyzes a correspondence between multiple VNFDs and multiple deployment flavors in the NSD, performs instantiation to obtain multiple VNFs, and establishes connections between the multiple VNFs. However, existing instantiation processing efficiency and resource utilization are low.